geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Wake Up!
Lyrics * Cars began to sing a song to cheer Thomas up * Cars: Wake up! * (Thomas!) * Wake up! * It's such a lovely day * (Thomas!) * You've got a job to do * (Cheer up!) * Maybe you don't wanna do it but hey, hey, hey * (Wake up!) * If you wanna be happy * Tell me what's stopping you! * When you're grumpy * You're in your own way! * Nia: There's oh so much to discover * If you open your eyes * You might even uncover * Your own smile! * Do you really want to be stormy? * Always under a cloud? * Just be happy and go the extra mile! * Cars: Wake up! * (Don't be a silly choo choo!) * Cheer up! * There's so many things to try * Wake up! * The world is all around you! * As big as the beautiful sky * Don't let the world pass you by * Si lazima dunia kupita wewe na * African people move the goats out of the rails and Thomas looks happy as he went on his way with his train. They went past the village where women are picking fruit from the trees and put them into their baskets on their heads * Nia: A bad mood is like a blindfold * It covers up your eyes * (Cars join in): It makes the world around you dark as night * Just shake it off * And turn your mood around * You can do it if you try * And see it all in a new light * Wake up! * (Don't be so grumpy, Thomas!) * Cheer up! * (The sun is in the sky!) * Wake up! * (Don't be so grumpy, Thomas!) * Or else the world goin' pass you by * Don't let the world pass you by * Si lazima dunia kupita wewe na * Nia: Slow down a little, Thomas. You need to be careful about animals on the tracks. * Thomas: (laughs) I know all about that. We get animals on the tracks all the time back on Sodor. I just give a little peep on my whistle....... (he peeps his whistle and the giraffes run off in the Savannah) and they soon get off the tracks again. * moves to the back of the train to push it as the song continues * Thomas: Wake up! * Nia: Don't be so grumpy, Thomas! * Thomas, Nia and the Trucks: Cheer up! * There's so many things to try! * Wake up! * The world is all around you! * As big as the beautiful sky * Don't let the world pass you by * Si lazima dunia kupita wewe na * song ends Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Songs Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS